the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Azard Blackhand
Human Paragon 1 Dread Necromancer 1-8 Human paragon 2 Bone Knight 10 Bone Knight All of the following are class features of the bone kngihts prestige class. Weapons and Armor Proficiency: Bone knights can proficiency with all simple and martial weapons, as well as all armor and shields, including tower shields. Spells per Day / Spells Known: At the indicated levels, a bone gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, spells known (if he is a spontaneous caster), and an increased effective level of spellcasting. If he had more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming a bone knight, he must decide to which class she adds the new level for the purpose of determining spells per day. Once this decision is made, it cannot be changed. Bonecraft Armor (Ex): At 1st level, the bone knight is gifted with a suit of bonecraft armor. This armor can be any suit of masterwork medium or heavy armor desired that is typically made of metal. While technically made of bone, this armor is as sturdy as metal for the purposes of hardness, hit points and sundering, but does not qualify as metal for effects that rely on metallic properties (rust attacks, Chill Metal, etc). Adding options to the armor, such as enchantments or armor spikes, must be paid for by the bone knight. Material options, such as adamantine, cannot be applied to bonecraft armor. If the bone knight ever looses his armor, or if his armor is destroyed, he must atone, as per the Atonement spell, before getting a new masterwork set for free. At 1st level, the armor grants damage reduction of 5 / bludgeoning. So long as the bone knight his wearing his bonecraft armor, he gets a circumstance bonus to his Intimidate check equal to one half his class level, round down, to a minimum of +1. Also, his bone knight levels stack when determining the effects of either the Command Undead or Turn Undead feats. At 4th level, the armor provides immunity to stunning and nonlethal damage from physical attacks as well as exhaustion, fatigue and sleep effects. At 7th level, the armor provides a 50% chance to negate any critical hit or sneak attack, as if it had the Moderate Fortification special armor quality. This does not stack with any other source of fortification At 10th level, the armor provides immunity to death, energy drain and negative energy effects. Bonus Feat: At 1st level, the bone knight gains Command Undead feat as a bonus feat, even if he normally channels positive energy. Paladin Conversion: It is possible for a paladin to take on the role of a bone knight, even with the clear association with the undead, without violating his tenants. To do so, the paladin must worship a faith that is supported in Karrnath (being the deities of Soverign Host or the Dark Six, or the Blood of Vol). So long as the undead he associates with are either controlled and mindless or have the clear, express permission of those that they feed on, the paladin can justify these means to the eventual glorious end that is Karrnath. So long as the actions are in the common good for Karrnath as a whole, commanding, using and associating with necromancy and the undead is not considered an evil act. However, since the Last War has come to an end, this justification becomes harder and harder each day. Calling of the Bones (Su): At 2nd level, the number of Hit Dice of unintelligent undead that the bone knight can control with his Command Undead feat is four times his effective cleric level. If he is controlling a mixture of intelligent and unintelligent undead, count intelligent undead as four times their normal Hit Dice against this improved total. Skeletal Mount (Su): At 2nd level, the bone knight gains a divine bond with a skeletal mount, much in the same way that paladin can gain a mount with the divine bound class level. This mount is treated as an animal companion, with the bone knight class levels acting as druid levels, with the skeleton template applied last. If the bone knight has levels in a class that provides a mount, those stack when determining the attributes of the skeletal mount. If the skeletal mount would normally get another template would apply to animals, but not undead (like the celestial template), do not apply that template. In all other ways, treat this class ability as the mount option of the paladin's divine bond class feature. The skeletal mount cannot be turned by the Turn Undead feat. Master of the White Banner (Su): At 3rd level, unintelligent undead under the bone knight's control gain a turn resistance bonus equal to his Charisa modifier, minimum of +1, while they are within 60 feet. Fill the Ranks (Sp): At 5th level, the bone knight has the ability to cast Animate Dead once per day to create either skeletons or zombies, but without the option for templates. This spell-like ability does not need the material components for Animate Dead, but if the material components are not used, the skeleton or zombie is immediately destroyed when no longer under the control of the bone knight that created it. Death Strike (Su): At 9th level, the bone knight can, as an swift action taken immediately after a successful melee attack, force a living creature to make a Fortitude save, DC 10 + his bone knight class levels + his Charisima modifier, or die. This is considered a death effect and can be used once per day. Category:Humans Category:Dread Necromancers